smocza_krainafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nocte
'Nocte Aqua '(tłum. Nocte- Noc; Aqua - Woda) - Nieco humorzasta i nieśmiała smoczyca, należąca do Snowell. '''Aktualnie zajmuje 4 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach.' 'Powstawanie Postaci' Zaczęło się od nudy. Autorka nie myślała wtedy o rysowaniu poważnie,a raczej jak o czynności wykonywanej raz na jakiś czas.Wyjęła więc kredki, długopis, ołówek i wszystko czym da się rysować i zaczęła szkic. Pierwsza powstała głowa, smok z charakterystycznym okiem z kropkami. Koloru fioletowego, niebieskiego i żółtego. Dlaczego akurat takie kolory? Pewnie z czystej ciekawości, dla żartu, lub po prostu dlatego, że te kolory po prostu się autorce podobały. Potem doszła reszta, akcesoria, skrzydła (które nie przypominały pod żadnym pozorem smoczych). Snowell zaczęła dopiero interesować się fantastyką i smokami, więc wiadomo, nie był to w 100% anatomiczny i dobry rysunek. Ale za to postać miała "to coś" w sobie, że autorka ujrzała w niej cząstkę siebie. Było to trochę dziwne. Lecz nie na tym się skończyło. Trzeba było tę istotę nazwać. Snow sięgnęła więc po to co miała pod ręką, czyli jak zwykle klawiaturę i myszkę i szybko weszła w tłumacza. Efektem "zabawy z językiem łacińskim" były dwa krótkie wyrazy "Nocte" i "Aqua". Pierwszy wyraz spodobał się autorce najbardziej, więc stał się on imieniem, drugi zaś nazwiskiem. Tak powstała Nocte Aqua. Przezwiska W dzieciństwie na Nocte wołano po tylko imieniu. Dopiero z czasem zaczęto nadawać jej przezwiska. Spośród wielu, bardziej lub mniej sensownych przydomków, przetrwało kilka. Ale najczęściej nazywają smoczycę "Noctełkiem". 'Wygląd' thumb|Oczy Nocte|215x215px Nocte jest fioletową smoczycą, o dość dużych oczach koloru niebieskiego, oraz żółtych rogach , które zginają się prawie pod kątem prostym. Posiada ona trzy kropki (środkowa największa) pod oczami, koloru oczu. Posiada ona błonki pomiędzy palcami, ułatwiające pływanie. Ogon kończy się charakterystycznym grotem w kształcie niebieskiego rombu. Posiada również uszy, którymi może poruszać we wszystkie strony, co nieraz wygląda zabawnie. Jednakże imponujące skrzydła są najważniejsze. Mają one nietoperzowy kształt, lecz nie łączą się one w całości z ciałem. Pomiędzy "łokciem" skrzydła, ostatnim palcem i tułowiem jest przerwa, przypominająca nieco trójkąt. Jakimś cudem jednak lata normalnie. 'Charakter' 'Niezdarność' Jest to smoczyca dość niezdarna, bardzo często wypada jej coś z łap. O jedzeniu przy stole nie wspominając. thumb|Nocte grająca w Piłkę|300x300px 'Chłopięce zainteresowania' Jest chłopczycą - dałaby się pociachać za piłkę do nogi, co często prowadzi do różnych śmiesznych sytuacji. Dzieje się tak dlatego, że w dzieciństwie torturowano ją siatkówkąBo kto by lubił siatkówkę :P, której nie lubi. 'Nieśmiałość' Nocte bywa nieśmiała w stosunku do obcych. Nigdy nie wie co powiedzieć, boi się, że powie coś głupiego i wszyscy zaczną się z niej naśmiewaćBo Noctełek za bardzo się tym przejmuje :/. Jednakże kiedy się ją pozna lepiej, zachowuje się normalniej, jest weselsza, nierzadko zdarza jej się nawet w kogoś rzucić poduszką. W Internecie jest podobnie. Jest co prawda bardziej pewna siebie, ale jeśli nie wie co odpisać, po prostu nie odpisuje. Ona sama nie wie do końca dlaczego. Boi się głównie pomyłki, że coś źle napisze i ją wyśmieją. Dlatego odpisuje trochę jak robot. 'Niechęć do zmian planów' Nocte nienawidzi, kiedy musi zmienić swoje plany. Woli monotomię, niż ciągłe zmienianie czegoś w życiu. 'Lenistwo' Nocte jest leniem. Przekonanie jej by coś zrobiła to naprawde trudne zadanieBo po co coś robić, skoro można poleżeć na kanapie i obejrzeć jakiś głupi film? XD. Najgorzej jest kiedy trzeba odrobić pracę domowąTak, Nocte jeszcze musi się męczyć w szkole ;-; lub posprzątać. Umiejętności thumb|Nocte używająca jednej ze swych umiejętności Ogień Ogień Nocte jest mieszaniną ognia magicznego i ognia smoków wodyCzyli magiczny wrzątek XD. Potrafi silnie poparzyć przeciwnika, a dodatek magii sprawia, że ma nawet właściwości źrące. Nocte może kontrolować stężenie danego żywiołu w ogniu, co zmienia nawet jego właściwości. Woda Nocte ma największą wprawę w używaniu tego żywiołu. Posiada wiele umiejętności z nim związanych, m.in. Potrafi wywoływać tsunami, wodne tornada. Jedynym ograniczeniem jest tu wyobraźnia i to, że skądś trzeba tę wodę brać. Magia Nocte niezbyt potrafi posługiwać się tym żywiołem. Głównie używa go ziejąc ogniem, potrafi też wywoływać ogień z rąk i dzięki magii może zmienić formę. 'Historia' Nocte jest zwyczajnym smokiem. Urodzonym w dobrej rodzinie. Zawsze lubiła pływać, grać w piłkę i wykonywać inne chłopięce zajęcia. Dopiero jako nastolatka zaczęła przekonywać się do niektórych damskich zajęć. Jednak nigdy nie potrafiła zrezygnować z komputera. Gdy nie gra na komputerze, gra w piłkę ze swoim przyjacielem, Ametisto. W budowie :P Formy Druga Dusza thumb|Shadow|252x252px Drugą duszą Nocte jest Shadow. Mimo, że z definicji powinny być swymi przeciwnościami (z charakteru), to są do siebie całkiem podobne. Mimo trudnych początków znajomości, Dusze dogadują się już lepiej i wspierają nawzajem. Wodna Forma Przemiana w wodną formę nie jest łatwa. Nocte musi zmienić się w płynną ciecz, która podczas drugiej przemiany (woda > Smok) wytwarza ogromną ilość światła. Może to zwrócić np. uwagę wroga. Pomijając fakt, że to potwornie męczące. Znajomi, przyjaciele i rodzina Sharp - Najlepszy przyjaciel NocteNieoficjalnie partner ale cśś XD; Ametisto - Najlepszy przyjaciel Nocte ze szkołyBardzo zazdrosny; Analise - Najlepsza przyjaciółka Nocte; Odeszła z krainy Nocte, wraz z rodzicami do Nalumii w poszukiwaniu lepszego życia; Solara - Przyjaciółka/Koleżanka Nocte; Legium - Przyjaciel Nocte, są skłóceni; Ciekawostki *Kocha się obżerać, Jej rekord to średnia pizza zjedzona w dwie godzinyBo Noctełek wciśnie do swego żołądka wszystko co jadalne, zwłaszcza Fast Foody :/; *Stara się być przyjaźnie nastawiona do wszystkich, chyba że ktoś ją obrazi lub da do zrozumienia, że za nią nie przepada; *Jest zakochana w brutalnych grach komputerowychBo krew wszędzie XD; *Nie przepada za chodzeniem do szkoły; *Na lewe oko widzi trochę gorzej; * Nienawidzi zakupówZwłaszcza kupowania ciuchów itp.; * Zdarza jej się panikować, wyolbrzymiać sytuacje; * Strasznie przeżywa każdą pomyłkę i zwrócenie jej uwagi; * Nigdy nie zamierza pić alkoholuA batoniki z alkoholem wcina kiedy tylko je dostanie XDD; Cytaty *"Ale... piłka..." - Gdy odwołują mecz w piłkę nożną; *"Jak można nie lubić przemocy? Wszędzie krew Ketchup i wogóle. Przynajmniej jest jakaś akcja." - Do Solary o brutalnych grach komputerowych; Przypisy Galeria Jeśli chcesz obejrzeć galerię kilknij Tu center|600px Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Wzorowe artykuły